This invention relates to a thin sheet sorting apparatus for automatically inspecting thin sheets, such as slips, checks, securities, etc., to classify them into a first group of sheets, e.g. available sheet group, and a second group of sheets, e.g. unavailable sheet group.
There have recently been developed and put to practical use various thin sheet sorting apparatus which automatically inspect thin sheets such as securities and classify them into first and second sheet groups. In the sorting apparatus of this type, the sheets are automatically counted one by one to be checked for overs and shorts. Moreover, unavailable sheets, such as different sheets, invalid sheets, etc., which cannot be inspected by an inspection device are rejected, and available or valid sheets are classified into two groups, soiled sheets (valid but unfit for reusing) and normal sheets (fit for reusing). Then, these classified groups of sheets are tied up in bundles of 100 sheets, and sealed.
In the aforesaid thin sheet sorting apparatus, the number of checked sheets is verified when an operator keys in the number of rejected sheets after a given number of sheets, e.g. 100 sheets, are checked. Before the checking, those sheets, such as forged securities or superposed sheets, which cannot be inspected by the inspection device are collectively allotted as rejectable sheets to a rejection pocket.
With such prior art apparatus, however, the operator must key in the number of rejected sheets with the operation of the apparatus stopped after processing of each 100 sheets. Thus, the non-working time of the apparatus is increased to reduce the processing capability thereof by a large margin and to reduce the labor-saving effect.